Esperaremos
by megalex
Summary: tendrás que explicarle detalladamente por que lo estas abandonando.


Bien esto es lo primero que publico en mi vida estaré esperando comentarios, críticas y lo que quiera darme.

Las cosas nunca funcionan según lo planeado, eso Steve lo comprendía perfectamente, pues siempre le ocurría, lo que más anhelaba, nunca podía tenerlo, algunas veces, pensó que la felicidad jamás le seria otorgada, pero no era del todo cierto aquello, pues por momentos era el hombre más dichoso del planeta, esos momentos llegaban solamente junto a Bucky, pero no eran los suficientes para aliviar su alma.

Talvez hoy tendría uno de esos momentos, nunca estaba seguro de cuando llegarían, sabía que dentro de su ser algo se rompía cada vez que él se volvía marchar, quizás no resistiría por mucho tiempo más así, si tan solo pudiera tenerlo siempre.

Pero Bucky ya se lo había explicado, y en ocasiones lo comprendía, era perfectamente razonable que se marchara, porque, aun debía averiguar como ser el de antes, el de hace ochenta años, sin manipulación soviética de por medio.

Aunque cada vez le agradaba menos, de igual manera lo comprendía mas, quizá cuando todo se haya solucionado podrían estar juntos, no más vengadores ni criminales, solo ellos dos en algún lugar apartado del mundo.

Cuando estaba a punto de caer rendido ante el cansancio, lo sintió llegar y como un resorte se levantó del sofá en el que había estado meditando, llevaba la ropa que compro para él la última vez, jeans azules y una camisa a cuadros roja, lo miro embobado unos segundos antes de lanzarse a abrazarlo, en eta ocasión había tardado más de un mes en regresar a él.

Lo tomo de las mejillas de forma ruda hasta hacer chocar ambas bocas, su compañero no opuso resistencia, pero aun así estaba usando toda su fuerza para sostenerlo, debía hacer esto lo más real y duradero que fue posible, pues quien sabe cuánto tardaría en volver la próxima vez, pero debía ser razonable.

Cuando pudo soltarlo y verlo a los ojos, solo quería volver a besarlo, pero debían hablar de los avances en su búsqueda, con un poco de reticencia ambos se alejaron.

Steve se dirigió a la cocina y desde ahí grito "bienvenido a casa" Buck sonrió recordando el saludo de hace unos minutos, pero prefirió no decir nada.

Simplemente se dejó caer en el sofá de su incondicional soldado, esperando a que terminara sus asuntos en la cocina, que seguramente eran un chocolate caliente para él y un té sin azúcar para Steve.

-Pueden hacerlo Steve- hablo por primera vez el invitado cuando su anfitrión regresaba con las bebidas de ambos- en Wacanda, están dispuestos a ayudarme, pero quien estar seguros de que no perderé el control mientras ellos investigan…

La vos de Bucky se redujo cuando llegaba a la última parte de su informe.

El rostro de Steve se ilumino, aún tenían una esperanza, pero esa luz duro poco, cuando la ultima oración salió de los labias de su interlocutor.

-Van a criogenizarme- Bucky miraba directamente a Steve esperando su reacción, pero el simplemente parecía ido así que decidió continuar- es razonable, si me quedo suelto no seré yo mismo, y no quiero andar por ahí con herir a alguien en cualquier momento.

-No Buck, de ninguna manera, buscaremos otra manera- la vos del capitán empezaba a quebrarse- pediremos ayuda en otra parte.

Las lágrimas ya recorrían sus mejillas de solo imaginar el tiempo que debería pasar hasta que esos pretenciosos con bata decidieran que habían encontrado como ayudarlo.

-basta, esta es lo único que tenemos si tardamos mas, van a encontrarme

Se miraron directamente a los ojos, retándose uno de los dos debía ceder.

-busquemos otra solución- los ojos de Steve estaban determinados a no dejarlo ir- por favor.

Pero el moreno tenía su propia convicción, se levantó del lugar donde se encontraba sentado y le arrebato su chocolate al rubio, dio un soplido y luego un gran trago a su bebida.

-no hay otra solución, pequeño punk

Una sonrisa triste asomo en los labios de Steve, para posteriormente dar cabida nuevamente a ríos de lágrimas surcando sus mejilla, la decisión ya estaba tomada y a él solo le quedaba elegir entre apoyarlo, o hacerse aún lado, y con ambas lo perdía…no era fácil.

-lo haremos en Wacanda- se sentó y lo miro - entonces solo será temporal.

-lo será rubio idiota, podremos hacer la cursilería que me propusiste, y nadie va a molestarnos.

Buck tomo ambas tazas y los puso sobre la mesa ratona, miro a Steve con adoración unos segundos, antes de devorarlo en un beso.

Cuando amas así es fácil transformar el cariño en deseo después de que el beso empezó nada los pudo parar hasta que llegaron al final.

Cayeron dormidos en el mismo sofá que los vio amarse y no despertaron hasta que el sol volvió a aparecer en el cielo.

-despierta- su mano acariciaba la pálida mejilla- vamos capitán debe despertar.

Tras esas palabras unos ojos azules empezaron a parpadear, y un casto beso le fue otorgado en compensación.

Steve lo miro con tristeza incontenible, mientras se despertaba completamente, estuvo a punto de llorar pero logro contenerse, esa no era lo forma en que quería que Bucky lo recordara debía ser fuerte, su "amigo" necesitaba apoyo.

-cuando iremos a Wuacanda?- pregunto el rubio conmocionado aun- quieres esperar?

La pregunta se la hacía el mismo, porque en el soldado se veía la determinación. Las cosas sucederían más rápido de lo que Steve lo podría asimilar, pero ya eran un hecho, aunque este todavía no lo aceptara.

-partiré hoy en la noche- eso era singular y tuvo que continuar- no quiero que esto te preocupe más de la cuenta.

-nada de eso- la determinación había vuelto- no te dejare solo.

Era algo de lo que ambos podían estar seguro, pero aun así eso lo haría demasiado difícil para ambos sin importar el apoyo que se brindarían, estar juntos seria doloroso especialmente para el que se quedaría esperando, con el tiempo transcurriendo, como si nada hubiese pasado, como si el horroroso destino no le hubiese arrebatado a la persona que siempre amo por segunda vez.


End file.
